Angelic Star Janice
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51087 |no = 1516 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 12 |animation_attack = 315 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 31, 42, 68, 86, 99, 105, 122, 155, 161, 170, 191, 207, 217, 222, 227 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 5, 8, 7, 5, 7, 7, 6, 8, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 31, 42, 68, 86, 99, 105, 122, 155, 159, 163, 170, 191, 207, 217, 221, 225, 229, 233 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 5, 6, 7, 5, 3, 6, 6, 5, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31, 42, 68, 86, 99, 103, 107, 122, 155, 158, 161, 164, 170, 191, 207, 217, 221, 225, 229, 233, 237 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 7, 5, 3, 6, 7, 5, 3, 3, 5, 5, 4, 9, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 31, 34, 42, 45, 68, 86, 99, 103, 107, 122, 155, 158, 161, 164, 170, 173, 191, 194, 207, 217, 220, 223, 226, 229, 232, 235, 238 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 6, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = This woman warrior lost her life saving audience members' lives during the mysterious events that led to the grand destruction of the Arena. The event caused an enormous number of casualties, and her fans lamented her loss with tales of her glory. Her death spurred the creation of countless ballads and legends, many of which have carried on to the present as folktales. In many, she vanquishes evil magicians and vicious dragons. Considering her love for fan service, many surmise that she may have aspired to be like the heroines in such tales. |summon = I want everyone to love me, and I want to give them all courage by example! Even if it's not the real me. |fusion = Yes, I can sense it. I can sense what you're feeling...and hear everyone cheering for me! |evolution = Huh? Vicious dragons? Evil magicians? Don't worry, I'll keep everyone safe. | hp_base = 6219 |atk_base = 2624 |def_base = 2184 |rec_base = 2000 | hp_lord = 8094 |atk_lord = 3291 |def_lord = 2718 |rec_lord = 2497 | hp_anima = 9211 |rec_anima = 2199 |atk_breaker = 3589 |def_breaker = 2420 |def_guardian = 3016 |rec_guardian = 2848 |def_oracle = 2569 |rec_oracle = 2944 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Knightly Pivot |lsdescription = 100% boost to Def, 50% boost to max HP, 15% elemental damage reduction from Light, Dark types, adds probability of resistance against 1 KO attack & considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = 20% chance to survive 1 KO attack, 50% ABP & 25% CBP |bb = Venus Rosenweiss |bbdescription = 18 combo Light attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Glittering Ortlinde |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Traeumende Sterne |ubbdescription = 27 combo massive Light attack on all foes, adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, negates all status ailments for 5 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & enormously boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% elemental damage & 80% chance to survive 1 KO attack |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Eternal Blade |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & adds probability of resistance against 2 KO attacks |esnote = 40% chance |evofrom = 51086 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill2_1_note = +1 to each hit count |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 50 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances success rate of LS's probable 1 KO attack resistance effect |omniskill5_1_note = +5% chance. 25% chance to survive 1 KO attack |omniskill5_2_sp = 40 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = Heal 3000-3500 + 15% Rec |omniskill5_3_sp = 40 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances LS's damage reduction from Light, Dark types effect |omniskill5_3_note = +5% reduction. 20% reduction total |notes = *Janice is the first unit to use Type 12 Arena AI. |addcat = Arena Champions |addcatname = Janice2 }}